Infection with Human Cytomegalovirus (HCMV) continues to be a major threat for pregnant women, the immunocompromised population including patients with HIV-AIDS (1-3). Because of the limited agents available for HCMV therapy, the side effects associated with anti-HCMV compounds (all viral DNA polymerase inhibitors), and the emergence of resistant viral mutants during therapy (4-6), there is a pressing need to develop anti-HCMV compounds with novel mechanisms of action. Understanding the complex and evolving interaction of HCMV with the cellular machinery may lead to the development of novel anti-HCMV inhibitors.